


Ocean

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Ocean-fandom
Genre: Beaches, Dorks in Love, Feelings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ocean, Romantic Soulmates, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 31





	Ocean

"When are you going to get out of there?" Eiji protested briskly  
"Not so soon," Ash replied with an amused smile: he always liked being leaning against his boyfriend, just to steal all his personal space.  
"And then you complain that it's me, when I'm stuck to you!"  
Ash didn't answer, his gaze was lost where the lapping of the water created by the waves touched the sand in a hypnotic movement.  
"Why don't we go for a walk?" Eiji suggested after a while.  
"Ok"  
They got up.  
Ash took off his shoes and let his toes sink into the damp sand. It was beautiful, Eiji thought, with the sun it brought out the green eyes, the beautiful blond hair, had taken on the color of ripe wheat and had definitely grown up to touch his neck.  
Jared walked away, his eyes fixed on the ocean.  
"Hey!"  
Ash turned away. "What are you doing?" he had time to scream that the other grabbed him by the hips.  
Together they fell into the water, kicking up splashes.  
An Argentinian laugh shook Ash's shoulders, his hair scattered across the sand like snakes and exclaimed, "You're crazy!"  
"Sorry, but I wanted to," Eiji muttered. With difficulty he had to look away from Ash's body, where the shirt had adhered to the wet skin; every night when she held him in her arms the pale moonlight bathed her skin. He licked his suddenly dry lips.  
"Hey are you going to stare at me for a long time?" Ash murmured with an amused smile. "That would be very nice of you"  
Eiji opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again: his heart was going boom-boom-boom in the rib cage.  
He felt his companion's hand in his hair, in a familiar caress.  
He closed his eyes.  
Then he opened them again.  
"Aslan ... Ash, marry me," Eiji said with a trembling voice and red cheeks.  
Ash blinked, taken by surprise.  
A few seconds passed.  
"Yup"  
“A-So that's a yes? I don't have… the ring with me… ”Eiji stammered, blinking.  
"Look at me," Ash ordered softly.  
A second later, Eiji felt Ash's soft lips against his and that meant: yes, I want to stay with you, forever.  
They were still kissing when the indifferent waves hit them.


End file.
